1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a gardening implement, and more particularly to a garden sprinkler.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of garden sprinklers available in the market place today. These conventional garden sprinklers are generally defective in design in that they are incapable of a uniform irrigation of garden, lawn, golf course, etc., thereby resulting in waste of water.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a swinging garden sprinkler which is capable of watering a lawn, garden, golf course, and the like in an even manner such that both over-irrigation and under-irrigation are averted.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a swinging garden sprinkler comprising a housing member, a driving member, a transmission member, and two spray members. The housing member is provided in the interior with a receiving space in which the driving member and the transmission member are disposed. The two spray members are pivoted to the housing member such that the spray members are engaged with the transmission member. The spray members are capable of changing the spray angle from time to time so as to avert the over-irrigation and the under-irrigation, thereby resulting in an efficient utilization of water resource.
The objective, features, functions and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.